(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ignition gun technology and more particularly, to a cyclone ignition gun for igniting charcoal, wood or coal, etc. which is operable to selectively achieve the function of fire burning and air blowing, the function of fire burning, or the function of air blowing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Ignition gun is commonly used in houses for igniting the fireplace, candles, or barbecue charcoals. However, commercial ignition guns can simply achieve the function of fire ignition without any air blowing effects.
When using an ignition gun to ignite combustible substances (charcoal, wood or coal, etc.), the weak firepower cannot ignite the combustible substances rapidly. For example, when burning charcoal or coal in a barbecue stove, it needs to continuously supply air (oxygen) after burning of fire sticks. Sometimes an air blower should be used to supply oxygen for burning. This operation manner is quite time-consuming and inconvenient.